


Not One of Her Favorite Things

by M_E_Scribbles



Series: Clexa Halloween Week 2017 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week 2017, Day 1: Horror Movie, Fluff, I can't write horror..., Not All That Scary, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been friends for years. Movie night has been a monthly tradition all that time. This time though... Halloween is coming up and it will be their first movie night as a couple.





	Not One of Her Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution for Clexa Halloween Week!
> 
> Day 1: Horror Movies
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome and encouraged!!

It wasn’t like this was the first time Clarke had invited Lexa over for a movie night. They’d been friends since their freshman year of college after all. Now, just days away from Halloween in their senior year, Clarke was nervous about having her over. This would be Lexa’s first movie night as Clarke’s girlfriend.

Her girlfriend.

Just thinking the words to herself made Clarke smile. No… it made her positively grin. Like a fool. And she was more than okay with that. If it meant she got to claim Lexa as hers, she’d be a fool everyday.

“Oh god…” Raven’s whine interrupted her thoughts. “O! She’s doing the staring off into space thing again!”

“Is she smiling?” Octavia called back.

“Yes!”

Laughing and rolling her eyes at her friend, Clarke threw the dish clothe in her hands at Raven’s face. “Like you’re any better, Reyes.”

“If I’d have known setting you up with my teammate three years ago would lead to a weird honeymoon phase now,” Octavia joined them in the kitchen, “I might have hesitated when Lincoln suggested it.”

“Guys!” Clarke scoffed. “It isn’t that bad. _We’re_ not that bad.”

It was Raven’s turn to roll her eyes, “Oh please! You were staring at the cabinet and smiling!”

“Okay! So what?” Clarke shrugged. “I’m into my girlfriend. Is that suddenly a crime?”

“There it is!” Octavia raised her fists in the air. “How long, Rae?”

“Not even five minutes,” Raven replied. She shot a glare at Clarke as she dug into her pocket and handed Octavia a ten-dollar bill.

All Clarke could shake her head. It wasn’t the first time her best friends had bet on her or her love life. It probably wouldn’t be the last.

“You’re both jerks,” she muttered.

Then her phone dinged.

“And there’s the lady of the hour!” Octavia said as she left the kitchen again.

 

 **Lover Girl: (5:30p)  
** I’ll be there in 5! xx

 **Hubba Hubba: (5:30p)  
** Okay! See you soon then! <3

 

“Raven! Stop changing the names in my phone!” Clarke shouted as her friend giggled and ran away from her.

“Stop making your passwords easy to guess!” Raven shouted back just before her bedroom door slammed shut.

Clarke made quick work of cleaning the rest of the kitchen, just closing the last cabinet when there was a knock on the door.

“Hey,” she said softly as she swung the door open.

“Ugh,” Anya groaned from her sister. “Raven was right. You are gross.”

“No one said you had to stand there,” Lexa responded, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s.

So Anya pushed her way passed, making sure to bump her shoulder into Lexa as she did. Lexa just sighed, and stepped forward to greet her girlfriend.

“Hello,” she said softly, leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

Smiling into the kiss, Clarke replied, “Hi.”

“Missed you,” Lexa said.

“It’s been less than twenty-four hours since you saw each other last,” Raven said as she walked into the kitchen. “Lexa literally took you on a date last night.”

Pulling back, Clarke dropped her head to Lexa’s shoulder. She smiled when Lexa’s arms wrapped around her.

“Why did we agree to this?” Clarke muttered.

“It’s movie night,” Lexa said, mimicking Clarke’s tone from a week before when she asked Lexa to come over. “It’s a tradition! Once a month! We can’t miss it!”

“Really?” Clarke lifted her head and narrowed her eyes. “What is it you’re always telling me about mockery?”

Before Lexa can do much more than arch a brow and smirk, Raven is speaking again, “how about you guys stop being all gross and whatever and you start cooking? That was the deal. You guys cook, Ahn and I get the drinks, and O and Lincoln get the snacks. Where’s dinner?”

“I’ve been here for five minutes,” Lexa pointed out.

“And the rest of us are leaving to get our stuff from the store down the street,” Octavia said, pulling her jacket on when she stepped inside the kitchen.

“You just worry about getting real people snacks and none of that gross healthy stuff,” Clarke shot back. “No one wants celery and peanut butter during movie night!”

****

Thirty minutes later, Lexa and Clarke were placing the pizzas they’d made in the oven. They’d taken their time, making the dough and putting it all together, all the while sharing soft touches and leaving lingering kisses on lips and cheeks and necks. Frankly, they were a little surprised they’d gotten the food in the oven at all.

They each grabbed their glasses of water and retreated to living room, waiting for their friends. Of course, that happened more quickly than they’d expected.

“I can’t believe you actually bought chocolate!” Raven was saying as she opened the door.

“You said you wanted chocolate and chips and popcorn!” Octavia replied. “What else would I get?”

“Avacado,” Anya said, or sighed. Like they’d had this same conversation the entire way home from the store.

Lincoln snorted, “She’s not wrong.”

“Hey! I know the difference between movie night snacks and my everyday snacks!” Octavia protested.

Clarke, who had moved to the doorway of the kitchen, said, “You got yourself an avocado didn’t you?”

“I’m not asking anyone else to eat one,” Octavia replied as she placed her bags on the counter.

“Is that pizza?” Raven asked, sniffing the air like a puppy.

“Lexa made it from scratch,” Clarke nodded.

Joining her friends, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke from behind. She rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder, “it’ll be ready in about ten minutes.”

“Let’s get everything set up,” Anya said, moving toward the fridge to put the beer she and Raven bought inside. “That way we’ll be able to get the food and start the movie as soon as the pizza is cut.”

So that’s what they did. Octavia and Lincoln poured the M&M’s and Skittles they’d bought into a bowl. It took a while for them to find a bowl big enough for the snack size candy bars they’d bought too. They’d considered leaving the chips in their bags, but the crinkling of the plastic would have distracted (and probably startled) them.

Raven and Anya poured beer and wine for everyone.

Lexa and Clarke pulled the pizza from the oven and cut it before sliding the pieces onto plates.

The friends moved as one to the living room. Lexa and Clarke settle in the chair and a half, a blanket pulled over their lap. Lincoln and Octavia on the couch, ironically closest to the snacks on the coffee tables. Raven and Anya sank into the large beanbag across from Clarke and Lexa.

“What are we watching?” Lexa asked before taking a bite of her pizza.

“The Exorcist,” Raven and Octavia answered in unison.

Arching a brow, Lexa glanced at Clarke, “I’ve never seen it.”

“Oh…” Clarke said slowly. She took a bite of her pizza and chewed slowly.

“Let’s start it already!” Anya insisted.

So they do, Raven hit play and the opening credits are rolling. The friends fell slowly as the story of Regan unfolded on the screen.

Soon the pizza was finished and a second round of drinks was poured. Clarke was tucked against Lexa’s side, content at the moment to have a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders.

By the time Regan’s bed is shaking, Clarke has moved so she’s slightly behind Lexa. Her girlfriend’s hand is on her thigh, tightening occasionally when the music grows ominous. Every time something happens, Clarke shifts so she’s further behind Lexa. By the time Regan’s head has done its famous turn, Clarke is behind Lexa in a ball, her face tucked into her knees.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered.

That only makes Clarke jump. She swatted her shoulder and scolded, “don’t do that!”

Raven and Octavia shush them loudly, causing for Clarke to jump and scream again.

When Regan is vomiting on the priest, Clarke’s arms were around Lexa’s torso, her hands clenching the material of her hoodie. Lexa’s hands were rubbing up and down her forearms. Her legs are wrapped around her too, her ankles crossed in Lexa’s lap. Even with Clarke’s face pressed to Lexa’s shoulder and humming loudly, she couldn’t drown out the movie.

“Clarke?” Lexa tried again, just as Regan is writhing on her bed and speaking words no one understands.

Her girlfriend just shakes her head. So Lexa starts to pull on her arms and legs until Clarke is straddling her lap. Then she stands and goes straight to Clarke’s bedroom. She sits her on the bed. She kneeled in front of her and rested her hands on Clarke’s thighs.

“Baby?” Lexa said, keeping her voice soft.

Shaking her head, Clarke avoided her eyes.

“Why did you agree to _The Exorcist_?” Lexa asked.

“Wouldn’t have mattered,” Clarke muttered.

“What wouldn’t have mattered?”

Sighing, Clarke rubbed her hands over her face, “I hate horror movies.”

“You hate horror movies?” Lexa repeated.

“Yes,” Clarke nodded, her hands still over her face.

“You hate horror movies but you really agreed to watch one of the scariest movies ever made?” Lexa asked. Then she bit her lips to keep from smiling.

Lowering her hands enough to glare at her, Clarke sniffed and said, “I forgot how scary it is. I haven’t watched it in years.”

“Babe…” Lexa tsked, climbing onto the bed to wrap Clarke in a hug. “If you hate horror movies, why have a movie night where we were only planning on watching horror movies?”

“It’s almost Halloween,” Clarke shrugged, dropping her hands completely. “We can go back and finish it if you want.

Leaning back, Lexa tried to meet her eyes. When Clarke’s eyes stayed firmly on the wall over her shoulder, she caught her chin with her fingers and held her still. She met blue eyes and smiled, “babe, I hate them too.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded. “I’ve never liked them. They either didn’t scare me or they terrified me. There is not in between.”

“You’re not just saying that?” Clarke questioned. “Because we can watch the rest.”

Smiling, Lexa nodded, “I’m seriously.”

“Thank you,” Clarke sighed.

Giving her a quick kiss, Lexa smiled and stood up. She moved to Clarke’s dresser, pulling out sweats and t-shirts for both of them.

“Let’s get changed,” Lexa said.

Before Clarke can respond, Lexa pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside. She allowed her girlfriend a moment to appreciate her toned body before pulling on the too big t-shirt. The whimper Clarke let out had her grinning.

“Get changed, babe,” Lexa prodded gently.

Clarke hurried to her bathroom, pulling on the sweats and the shirt, and then tossing her hair up into a messy bun. After checking herself in the mirror, and offering a small smile, she entered her bedroom again.

She finds a very relaxed Lexa on her bed, laptop next to her. Smiling, Clarke hopped on her bed and shuffled into Lexa’s side.

Wrapping an arm around Clarke, she picked up the computer and hit play.

Turning her head, Clarke kissed her jaw, “What are we watching?”

“ _Hocus Pocus_ ,” Lexa replied.

Clarke’s squeal startled Lexa a bit. Then she hugged Lexa close and kissed her, a little harder than any they’d shared that night, “I’m so happy you’re mine.”

“And you’re mine,” Lexa whispered back, kissing her again. “Now lets watch these witches run amuck.”

Settling on the bed, they wrapped each other up in arms and legs and blankets. They giggled, they joked, they talked. Everything they couldn’t do in the living room.

Just as the candle was about to be lit on the screen, and Clarke was teasing Lexa about whether or not she had a black flame candle, the door burst open. Raven and Octavia came bursting in.

“What are you doing?” Raven demanded.

“Yeah!” Octavia added.

Taking in their appearances, Clarke see they’d changed. She waved them over so they could see the movie on the screen, “Is it over?”

“Yeah. Lincoln suggested another scary movie. I hate _The Shining_ ,” Raven sighed.

“I’m not watching that movie,” Octavia shook her head. “I hate those fucking twins.”

Nodding, Clarke patting the bed on, “Come on then. Join the real party.”

Shaking her head, Raven ran from the room. She reappeared moments later with her arms full of candy, Anya behind her with drinks.

Hours later, Lincoln found the women on the bed. They were all tangled together, blankets draped over them. On the laptop at the end of the bed, _Halloweentown_ was playing.

He picked up his girlfriend and carried her to her room before returning to Clarke’s room and gently shook Anya awake. She muttered tiredly, asking Lincoln to carry Raven to her room for her.

“I hate horror movies,” Clarke muttered, rolling to cuddle into Lexa’s neck.

Nodding, Lexa kissed her forehead, “I know, babe.”

“I like you though,” Clarke smiled tiredly.

Lexa smiled, “Yeah? Well I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember!! Comments and Kudos!! Share the love friends!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
